The Gradual Progression of Like
by blacky-green
Summary: Wert!Fic. The slow progression of Wes's feelings for Kurt. My first attempt at a long fic and at a Glee fic, so I just hope you like it! Sorry for lousy non existent  summary.


**Because there isn't enough Wert in the world!**** And I love Wert. I also LOVE Wes. This was inspired by a couple of stories which I cannot really remember the titles of now.**

**My first GLEE fic.**

**Also my LONGEST fic ever. **

**I hope you like it!**

Title: The gradual progression of like.

Wes could point out the moment that changed his life. There wasn't much to think about really. It happened the day Blaine brought the spy to watch them perform 'Teenage Dream' in the senior commons.

The very first thing that caught his attention was the way Blaine brought the boy in. 'They're holding hands. Wait, he's not in a Dalton blazer…' then when he looked up to see the boy's face… 'oh wow, he looks like an angel.'

During the performance, he could see the boy taking in the whole Dalton dynamic. Not just the Warblers. He noticed the slight surprise in the boy's eyes when he saw all the Dalton boys dancing along to 'Teenage Dream'. That clued him into the fact that this boy wasn't really just here to spy. That maybe, maybe his glee club wasn't as well liked as the Warblers were.

The next day, when Blaine called him out for coffee and to 'have a talk with the spy', Wes jumped at the chance to do so. He had been thinking about the boy for the whole day. So much so that his girlfriend Tiffany accused him of having an affair during their date because his thoughts kept drifting off to that beautiful boy. But Tiffany was wrong. He wasn't having an affair. He wasn't even romantically interested in that boy. He was straight…right? The boy simply intrigued him. That was all. It didn't mean anything if he had watched him throughout 'Teenage Dream' and had pointed in his general direction while singing the chorus right? Of course not.

Nevertheless, he appeared for the meeting Blaine had arranged for the four of them. It was a coffee meeting, as Blaine preferred to have chats over coffee. Wes's suspicions were confirmed when the boy said: 'It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying.' To which Wes immediately replied, 'We are not going to beat you up.' Because, really, beating people up was so crude and who would want to hit such a fragile looking boy?

'You were such a terrible spy that we thought it was sort of…endearing.' David said with a smile. Wes snuck a glance over at his best friend. Could David like this boy? Sure, he had a girlfriend Jenna, but she was so annoying and Wes knew that David was pansexual, so him liking this boy was a definite possibility. Before Wes could try to figure out David's feelings towards this boy, he was startled by the boy asking, 'Are you guys all gay?' To which they all laughed because, well, what kind of question was that? Blaine simply smiled and informed the boy that Blaine was gay, but that Wes and David had girlfriends. Which Wes felt was not really the point, since he was asking about sexual orientation and not sexual partners. Cause gay guys could have girlfriends too right? Theoretically anyway.

They informed the boy of the no-tolerance-zero-harassment policy enforced in Dalton and Wes could see his hesitation to bring up whatever seemed to be on his mind. Then Blaine asked to be left alone with him. Wes reluctantly did so, leaving with a 'Take it easy Kurt.' Right. His name was Kurt. Like the dude from the Sound of Music. He looked like him too.

'Wes? I think we need to have a little talk.' David said, smiling gently at him. 'Come on, let's go to your room. It's less public.' Wes nodded and followed David to his single room.

They settled onto Wes's bed. David faced him. 'Look Wes, you're my best friend. And there is no easy way for me to ask you this…But do you like Kurt?' Wes was startled at this question. 'David. You know I'm with Tiffany.'

David sighed. 'That's not the point Wes. I saw how you looked at him today. And when we were doing 'Teenage Dream'. You never look at anyone else so fondly. Other then Blaine and I. But that's different.'

Wes opened his mouth to protest, but David cut him off. 'Look Wes, I know you're going to say that you're straight and can't possibly be interested in boys. But take it from someone who cares about you, and someone who knows what you're going through. It doesn't mean you're gay or anything. You don't have to put a label on yourself. But you do need to decide what to do about this little crush you have on Kurt. Okay?' David smiled and headed for the door, leaving Wes alone with his thoughts.

Wes took out his iPod and selected his 'Musing' playlist. He needed some time to do some serious thinking.

An hour later, Wes had finally made up his mind on what to do. Kurt was not the real issue at hand. Sure, he had a little crush on Kurt. But it wasn't like he was going to see him again. He needed to figure himself out first. He decided that breaking up with Tiffany would be a step in the right direction. They had been drifting apart anyway.

A couple of days later found Wes banging on Blaine's dorm room door since the junior member had missed Warbler practice that day. After about 15 minutes of knocking, he noticed Blaine coming from the opposite direction. He rounded on him. 'Blaine! Where have you been! You missed Warbler practice today! I thought you were sick! Then I find out you were out gallivanting? This is unacceptable!' he scolded.

Blaine sighed. 'I'm sorry Wes. I had to go help Kurt in Lima. This bully of his has gone too far. I was trying to help him. I hope you don't mind, I'm emotionally exhausted right now. You can ask me tomorrow okay? Then you can yell at me more and make me practice the songs for 3 hours straight. But not now. Thanks Wes.' He said, before heading into his room and shutting the door.

Wes was stunned. Blaine had drove the 2 hours from Westerville to Lima and back to help Kurt? He headed back to his room and fell asleep, listening to his iPod and thinking about the nature of the relationship between Kurt and Blaine.

Two weeks after the incident, the event that really changed his life occurred. Kurt transferred to Dalton. And since Wes was the only one who didn't share a dorm with anyone else, Kurt. Became. His. Roommate. Which was only awkward for many many reasons. Firstly, he had to shoot down all Kurt's suggestions publicly during the Warblers session. Secondly, he had a crush on Kurt while Kurt thought he was straight. Thirdly, the Council denied Kurt his solo. While this was not Wes's fault(he had voted for Kurt after all, that rendition of 'Don't cry for me Argentina' was amazing.), he was still a part of the group that shot down Kurt's dream of having a solo. Lastly, he KNEW that Kurt had a gigantic crush on Blaine.

The last point was so obvious you had to be deaf and blind not to notice it. The evidence was present all around their room.

Evidence number 1: Kurt's ringtone was 'Teenage Dream'.

Evidence number 2: Kurt had a framed picture of Blaine. That was kind of creepy. Since David was Wes's best-friend-since-they-were-toddlers and he didn't even have a framed picture of just David.

Evidence number 3: Kurt kept a bag of Red Vines in their room. It was Blaine's favourite candy and obviously for Blaine only since Kurt claimed that eating candy made him fat. Wes knew this first hand because he always offered Kurt some of his candy whenever he had any.

And the last piece of evidence: Kurt always blushed and had that dreamy look on his face whenever Wes talked to him about Blaine.

It really hurt for Wes to watch Kurt pine over Blaine as he pined over Kurt. But at least Kurt talked to him. They lived in the same room, so they became pretty close. Wes was happy. He learned a lot about Kurt while living with him. He also learned that he really really liked Kurt and it wasn't some crush. Since he knew Kurt wasn't perfect(Kurt was so OCD when it came to interior decorating and his alarm woke Wes super-early since Kurt had to moisturize) but he still liked him as much, if not more. So Wes never said anything to Kurt about his deep feelings for him. David knew about this, but decided to let Wes handle it on his own.

Then a blessing came in the form of a disaster for Kurt. The blessing? Warbler Gap Attack.

When Blaine first suggested a public performance so he could serenade this person he liked, Wes objected. Strongly. For two reasons: first, the Warbler traditions. Second, Kurt. If Blaine serenaded Kurt, then it was all over for Wes. He banged his gavel. 'I WILL have order!' But then Kurt defended and supported Blaine's idea. Wes could see the gleam in Kurt's eyes that told him that Kurt hoped and prayed that this public performance was for him. He just couldn't bring himself to deny Kurt what he wanted. So he reluctantly agreed.

Only to find out that the performance was to be for the junior manager at the local GAP. Wes was shocked. He thought that Blaine liked Kurt. They were always flirting and holding hands and singing flirty duets. He looked at Kurt and noted the stunned expression on his face. When in doubt, Wes banged his gavel. 'All those in favour?' Every Warbler raised their hand except Kurt. Wes had no choice but to allow the 'Warbler Gap Attack'.

In all honesty, Wes was in two minds. He pondered this as he waved goodbye to Kurt, who informed him that he would be going for a sleepover at Rachel's house. Sure. This meant that Kurt was probably upset right now, which would explain the girly sleepover he was having. But this meant that since Blaine and Kurt were not together, and would not be in the near future, Wes could officially go after Kurt. Wes sighed. He really didn't know what to do. His talk with David was no help either. David believed that Wes should just go for it. But Wes wasn't so sure. He didn't want to ruin what he already had with Kurt. Friendship was better than nothing for sure. He rolled over and fell asleep thinking of Kurt.

The GAP Attack was a train-wreck. Kurt was so upset, Blaine was shot down(as much as Wes hated Blaine because Kurt liked him, Blaine was still his best friend) security had to 'escort' them out of the GAP and the guy Blaine sang to was fired. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. On the other hand, the Warblers, Wes included, had really enjoyed performing in public. So when Kurt suggested they perform for New Directions on Valentines' Day, everyone agreed. Sure a few guys complained about their girlfriends ragging them for missing Valentines' Day. But it worked out eventually.

During that performance, Wes could not stop staring at Kurt while he gave the speech about Valentines' Day. Neither could he stop smiling during their performance of Silly Love Songs. He noticed a girl sitting alone on her own. She was one of Kurt's friends. She sang 'Valerie' during sectionals. She looked rather aghast when Blaine sang the line 'Sometimes it doesn't come at all' right at her. He felt rather bad for her so when they broke off to join the audience, he headed for her and hugged her. He even looked her in the eye when he sang 'I Love You'. But he knew she wasn't interested in him since she gave a shy wave to another blonde boy sitting on his own.

Once they were done, Wes sat himself down at her table. He smiled. 'Hi I'm Wes.' He said, extending his right hand. She smiled at him fondly. 'Santana' she replied, shaking his hand. 'Thanks for the hug back then,' she said, 'I kinda needed it. Not that I will admit it if asked.' She smirked. Wes laughed. She was really funny.

Her grin broadened. She leaned forward in her seat, motioning him closer. 'So when are you going to tell Kurtsie that you have a crush on him?' she asked.

Wes stuttered for words. 'I…I…I…umm…' Santana just smirked widely.

Wes sighed in defeat. 'How did you know?' Santana laughed. 'Dude, you stared at him the whole time he was talking, and for most part of the song. Obvious much?'

Wes shook his head sadly. 'He likes Blaine. Not me.'

Santana rolled her eyes. 'Let me tell you something. He likes Blaine because it will possibly hurt less because Blaine is gay. If he thinks you're straight, he won't do jack shit because he's crushed on straight guys before and it was crap.'

Wes's eyes widened. 'Really? How bad?'

Santana sighed. 'Look, I'm not close with him, but from what Britt has told me, the first one, who is his brother right now, called him a fag. The second, is the depressed looking one over there,' She motioned to the boy she waved to, 'who's girlfriend just dumped him for her ex, who was also Kurt's first crush.'

'Ouch' Wes commented.

'Mmmhmmm.' She hummed in response. "So you see, really. If he thinks you're straight, you might as well be dead.'

'So what do you propose?' Wes enquired, curious to know what Kurt's friend thought.

'Ask him out. For a movie, or a walk. Tonight. Preferably now.'

'What? No way. It's so…Sudden.'

'Look, Asian kid. It's Valentines' Day, no one has ever asked him out. He's not going to say no. Trust me.' She patted his hand reassuringly.

'Hey KURTIE!' she called, Wes jerked up in alarm.

Kurt ambled over, planting a kiss on Santana's cheek. 'Hello Satan,' he smirked as she slapped his arm, 'Sorry about Blaine. He can be a dick sometimes.'

' 'sall good now.' She smiled, 'anyway, this dude has something he wants to say to you. Imma go talk to fish lips.' She kissed his cheek and left to sit with the blonde boy.

Kurt turned to Wes and smiled. 'So, what did you want to talk to me about?' he asked curiously.

Wes flushed red. 'Uhhhh….?'

Kurt furrowed his brows. 'What? Sorry Wes, I didn't get that.'

Wes gulped. 'I wanted to say that I've really really really liked you for a while now and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk outside with me.' He said, turning redder and redder by the minute.

'Oh!' Kurt gasped, blushing furiously. 'I thought you were straight? This isn't a joke right Wes? Cause it's really not funny.'

'I swear it's not!' Wes exclaimed. 'I really really like you. A lot. Even if you wake me up with Lady Gaga at 6 am every morning so you can moisturize.'

Kurt smiled tentatively. 'That's very sweet of you Wes. I kind of like you too. I just always thought you were straight and well… Blaine was out and seemed to like me…so much for that though.' He mumbled.

Wes stood up, extending his hand to Kurt. 'So shall we go for that walk?' he asked a lot more confidently.

Kurt smiled shyly and took his offered hand. 'Sure.'

As the two of them walked out the door, fingers intertwined, Wes shot Santana a grateful look, and smiled widely at David. He would have to thank the two of them soon. But all thoughts of that left his mind as Kurt gently tugged him into the cool night air.

**THE END! (:**

**Review please!**


End file.
